M.O.D.O.K.
Summary The Advanced Idea Mechanics technician George Tarleton was randomly selected by his boss who wanted to bio-engineer a living computer in order to solve the mysteries of the cosmic cube. He then underwent gruesome experiments mutating his head to massive proportions and allowing him to possess inhuman intelligence and psionic power that drove him insane. He was originally given the code name M.O.D.O.C. (Mobile Organism Designed only for Computing), but then decided his role would change and declared himself the new scientist supreme of A.I.M., renaming himself to M.O.D.O.K. (Mobile Organism Only Designed for Killing) to enforce the new terror of his now deformed appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, possibly 4-B Name: M.O.D.O.K (Mobile Organism Designed Only for Killing), George Tarleton, Man-Mind Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect invisible enemies), Flight (Via the Doomsday Chair), Mind Manipulation (Has multiple instances of controlling and manipulating people's minds including using his Brain-Beam to show Hulk images from inside the AIM base, mind controlling a large group of people and making them drown themselves, and reading minds), Sleep Manipulation (Put an entire military base to go to sleep), Clairvoyance (Mind-Probe allows him to know if someone's being hypnotized or possessed and it tells him the location of the hypnotizer), Empathic Manipulation (Mind Probe also tells him about the emotions of someone and why he feels that way), Energy Projection, Heat Manipulation (His Heat Beams can instantly melt metal floors), Status Effect Inducement (Stun Shock Beams Paralyze the opponent), Telekinesis (Controls the Doomsday Chair via telekinesis, Caused a man to have a heart attack), Telepathy (Telepathically communicated with Doctor Doom, He knows the location of most beings on the planet via telepathy and Can sense someone's presence through their thoughts), Teleportation (Teleported one of Doom's androids from Latveria to the USA), Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefields with a thought), Hacking (Shut down Iron Man's computer and his connection with Jocasta, Disabled one of the Mad Thinker's androids, Took over the circuits of an android version of Iron Man created by the Mad Thinker), Instinctive Reaction (Capable of attacking without even thinking), Power Nullification (A cloned group of his brains were able to depower Hulk into Banner), Information Analysis (Scanned and gained information about Deadpool just by looking at him), Intangibility via phasing out of time-space, The Doomsday Chair can function as a gas mask and a scuba suit Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Has stalemated Iron Man), possibly Solar System level (Blasted away Red She-Hulk, Fought against Model 51 Iron Man, Knocked out Doc Samson, who was stated to have surpassed She-Hulk, in one shot, took down a weakened Red Hulk and overpowered Ms. Marvel) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Scaling from Iron Man. Can shift himself out of Time-Space in 0.000113 milliseconds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Lifted Model 8 Iron Man with one arm) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least several hundred meters with his mind beams, Planetary with Telepathy Standard Equipment: The Doomsday Chair, M.O.D.O.K. Machine Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. M.O.D.O.K can recall any fact he has ever learned and is experienced in many scientific fields including computer science and robotics. Weaknesses: His Mobility is seriously limited if he is removed from his Doomsday Chair, Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4